


Worn

by lrceleste



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Suicide, implied mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 03:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10152704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrceleste/pseuds/lrceleste
Summary: Family is a strange thing.(Please read the tags, there is no death but there is a thwarted suicide attempt right at the beginning)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago because I see some really great portrayals of the friendship between Hana and Hanzo and I love it. Also because apparently I can't get through a fandom without venting onto characters.
> 
>  
> 
> [This is the song I listened to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NvcACqMi6Ds)

The pendant in his hand felt heavy, a weight he had carried for so long. It seemed fitting, symbolic, that when the heir of the Shimada clan died, the pendant go with him. One singular dragon was engraved into the worn metal. It had never been passed down to him, it was something he had taken in those final hours.

It was a reminder. He could never go back, it was all he had left of Hanamura.

“Oh shit.”

Hanzo turned, his neck snapping as his eyes landed on the source of the voice. Hana, stood with her eyes wide, phone in one hand and smoothie in the other. The hoodie she wore bore a logo that signified it was certainly borrowed and drowned her in fabric.

“You’re not… You’re not jumping, are you?” She asked hesitantly.

“I-…” Hanzo began, words failing as he turned away from the young recruit and looked back over the edge of the building to the rocks and crashing waves below. “Yes.”

“Fuck, I thought you were feeling better.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Hanzo demanded.

Footsteps approached, and Hana perched herself on the edge of the roof beside Hanzo, legs dangling high above the waves. Something in Hanzo’s gut dropped when he thought that maybe she could fall from this ledge. She deserved better than that.

“You seemed happier than when you arrived, you’re playing video games, you’re spending time with the cowboy, with everyone. I dunno, things just seemed better for you,” She admitted sadly.

“It doesn’t erase what I’ve done in the past,” Hanzo explained.

“You mean the fact that you tried to kill Genji?” Hana asked, phone set aside and swirling the straw in her smoothie.

“How… How could you know that?!” Hanzo demanded.

Hana smiled, sadness tinging her expression. “The old guys think I’m just a kid, means sometimes they don’t realise I understand. I heard soldier 69 chatting to the doctor about it all. The fact that they didn’t know if they could trust you being here, they didn’t know why Genji would want you here after ‘what you did’. Easy enough to put 2 and 2 together.”

“You’re smarter than they give you credit for,” Hanzo sighed.

“Yeah, I am,” Hana stated blatantly, sucking up a mouthful of her smoothie before continuing, “You realise you’re in a base full of soldiers, we’ve all killed people.”

“No, everyone in this base has killed omnics,” Hanzo argued, not quite letting slide the implication that Hana counted herself amongst those killers.

“Omnics are people too, Zenyatta’s proof of that. But if you want the truth I’m sure we’ve all killed humans too, well most of us. Can’t imagine Lucio hurting a spider.”

“You’re only 19.”

“How old were you?” Hana asked with a raised brow.

“I-…” Hanzo hummed, acknowledging the truth of the matter, he had been around the same age the first time he had killed. “You should go inside.”

“I don’t think so,” She argued.

Neither spoke for a long while, just the crashing of the waves and the quiet noises of Hana sipping her drink. When the wind chilled, Hanzo climbed down from the ledge, sitting beside Hana, ignoring the slight smile that wrapped around her straw.

“The sunsets are really pretty here,” Hana sighed. Hanzo merely hummed in agreement. “I grew up in the city… Can I tell you something?”

“I owe you at least that,” Hanzo admitted.

“In school, I didn’t really have friends, I wasn’t really good at anything. That’s why I started gaming. My parents hated it, they always wanted me to be a doctor, but they weren’t there that often so they couldn’t stop me. So, I got good at it and suddenly I had fans, people liked me, some people were ass holes too, but not enough to bother me. Everything was going great, then they asked me to join the army.”

“You are too young. Not that I believe you are incapable, but it is not fair to expect you to devote your life.”

“Yeah, sometimes I think you’re right,” Hana admitted, “But then I think that I wouldn’t be here otherwise. If they hadn’t forced me to do that I might still be gaming, I might still have no real friends. But here…”

“I never had a choice… Everyone believes they know what happened, but they do not. Genji had- Genji was always the favourite. I was taught to rule the clan and he was taught the same, but when he skipped a lesson, when he did not turn up to training, our mother would always defend him, our father rarely scolded him. They allowed him to pursue other things. Like your games.”

“Did you want to kill him?” Hana asked, nowhere near enough horror, nowhere near enough disgust in her voice.

“Not _kill_ him. But when the elders told me that I must either lead with him or ensure he was not a menace, I couldn’t understand why _he_ should have the honour of leading the clan. After everything I had done, everything I had given, they were still not satisfied,” Hanzo growled, slowly releasing his hands from fists, short nails still digging into his skin, revealing the silver pendant. With a sigh, he continued, “Genji was not as innocent in the matter as some here might believe but- But still, he did not deserve what I did. I-… I have never spoken about this before.”

Hana smiled, sadness tinging her expression, “People heal in different ways, Genji has robo-monk to talk to, you have the coolest person on base.”

Hanzo laughed, “Is that so?”

“Are you questioning how cool I am.”

“No. Not at all. I simply wonder why you were here to begin with?”

“The truth is I followed you out here. You looked like you were about to do something stupid.”

Hanzo looked down at the waves below them, calmer now, orange threaded through them as the last vestiges of the sunset rested on the horizon. “I am in your debt.”

Hana stretched, standing where she was perched and grabbing her phone to check the time. “We’re going to watch a movie, Lena’s pick. If you make the popcorn we’re even.”

“That is hardly equal.”

She simply shrugged as she headed towards the stairs. “Are you coming?”

“I will follow you soon.”

Hanzo could hear the pause in her footsteps, could sense when she turned to look at him for a moment, weighing up the options. “Okay. But if you’re not down in 5 I’ll get Reinhardt to carry you down.”

Hanzo smiled out to the sea. “Don’t worry. I wouldn’t dare miss it.”

When the sound of footsteps had disappeared Hanzo stood again, looking down at the pendant sat in the palm of his hand, stroking his thumb over the worn pattern. The dragons stirred under his skin. He was a Shimada, there was no way to ever escape that, his sword still sat in their halls, their marks lay on and under his skin.

He’d done many things in his life that he would always regret, and he was certain that one day he would regret this too. But as he took a step back, his arm aching with the force that he threw the pendant, sunlight glinting on the worn metal before it disappeared in the orange light, he couldn’t find it in himself to regret this.


End file.
